


Love is a Cup of Coffee

by JustRosey



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, The Coffee Shop AU that I actually don't have the time for, This is probably mostly going to be fluff, in a nutshell, sexy coffee addicted lawyer meets puppy dog eyed goddess barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Luisa Alver has left Miami behind after her life there took a turn for the worse.She has opened her very own coffee shop in one of the busiest parts of NYC, and unfortunately, she was not prepared for the early working hours, or New York's early birds, especially not for the earliest one of them...





	1. Espresso Doppio Macchiato

New York during Fall time was probably one of the most beautiful things on earth; the streets were haunted by a fresh, chilly breeze, that also rustled through the darkening leaves in Central Park and made it very clear, Summer was over for another year.  
It really is a wonderful time… except when you have to get up at half past six in the morning to open your coffee shop at 7.  
Well, should have gotten up.

Luisa pushed the pedals of her yellow city bike like crazy, racing through Central Park as if the devil himself was chasing her.  
It was exactly 06:59, and she still had quite a way ahead of her.

Honestly, Saturday couldn’t come soon enough. At least she only had to open at 08:30 then.  
New York, or rather the New Yorkers were merciless in the mornings during the week, if they didn’t get their ‘Cwaffee’ on time, and it wasn’t the first time this week she was late.

Breathing heavily, she remembered today marked her one year anniversary of fleeing Miami.  
One year since losing her Medical License because of alcoholism, even though at this point she had already been to rehab and sober again.  
Fuck it.  
She pushes the pedals harder with new energy.  
This is her life now, and most of the time (meaning, any time after 10am) she loved it too.

Finally arriving at the still dark shop, Luisa curses again, fumbling with her keys and thinking she’s still alone -

“That’s the second time this week, no?”

\- or maybe not.

 

She spins around, just when the door clicks open, finding herself staring into eyes, colder than New York in January.  
And too blue to be true honestly.

“What?”

“It’s not the first time you’re late this week.”

The first time it had sounded somewhat amused; now there was barely hidden annoyance swinging in the woman’s tone.

“You were late Monday as well.”

She was tall, wearing almost definitely tailored clothes, and her hair was the most beautiful coppery waterfall of curls Luisa had ever seen.  
She is so stunned by the redhead’s appearance, she just stands there with her mouth open, keeping the door of the shop open with her shoe.  
The redheaded woman checks her watch and sighs.  
“Are you planning on opening any time soon now? I haven’t got all day.”

-

“Espresso Doppio Macchiato,” Luisa announces, handing the woman her paper cup to go. “That’s one caffeine bomb to wake you up in the morning, I guess!”

The redhead accepts the cup, but doesn’t bother to answer, let alone approve. She takes out her wallet, golden Chanel logo shimmering in the warm light of the lamps.

“It’s on the house,” Luisa smiles. “Take it as an apology for making you wait for your coffee.”

“Thank y-“ the red haired woman starts, but her phone commences to buzz loudly somewhere in her purse, and she is out of the shop in no time and without a second glance at Luisa.  
Luisa though did look at the woman’s back as she left, and she was once again sure the tight skirt and blazer must be tailored; no one’s ass should look this amazing in ordinary clothes.  
God, it wasn’t (just) her ass really; the rest of her was even more gorgeous… and she probably wouldn’t give Luisa a third chance, after her service had disappointed twice already.  
If she only knew her name…  
She shakes herself; why couldn’t she get over her tendency to crush on random strangers?

-

Luisa almost forgets about her early morning acquaintance; almost.  
The clock’s nearing six, and it has gotten a lot quieter already.  
The last rush of people has just left, and Luisa has had time to hang in her thoughts for a while, while sipping at her own cup of Cinnamon Latte.  
Suddenly the door opens again with that familiar jingle, and the person entering is someone Luisa really hadn’t expected.

“You aren’t closed yet again, are you?” the velvety voice of hers finds Luisa in her daydreams, and she can’t help but look up at her with an a little too glad smile.  
“It’s nearly been 12 hours since you’ve been here last. But no, I’m not closed yet,” she answers and is happy to see the woman is smiling too.  
“I wanted to properly thank you for the free coffee this morning. I felt bad after I had to leave so quickly because of that call…” the woman says approaching the counter.  
“You’re welcome,” Luisa chuckles. “I thought, I’d probably never see you in my shop again after disappointing twice alone this week.”  
The redhead smiles back at her.  
“Would’ve been my plan actually, yes, but that Espresso Doppio Macchiato saved my life this morning.”  
“I mean, I know my coffee’s good, but it hasn’t saved lives yet! Gonna advertise this next week - ‘The Coffee That Saves Lives’!”  
The woman laughs, and Luisa thinks she’s never heard a more beautiful melody.  
“Your coffee is good, I’ll give you that,” she replies after having gone back to her slightly challenging facial expression, which she seemed to wear almost all the time.  
Luisa was almost certain, she either worked on Wall Street, or was something in the Law Business.

“So, can I get another cup?”  
“Depends if you expect me to give you free coffee for a lifetime, or if I can count on you as a customer?” Luisa gives back cheekily, but starts preparing the coffee anyways.  
The redhead gives a short laugh again, but doesn’t answer.  
“What now? Am I preparing a free cup, or not?”  
“You sure are a business lady, ha?” the redhead laughs and grabs her wallet.  
“Gotta survive somehow here in New York,” Luisa grins. “Put it back into that bag - I just wanted to see if I had really seen right this morning, and it was a Chanel.”  
The redhead smiles again, furrowing her brows, and the way her nose scrunches up, Luisa wants to bob her finger against it.

She has turned around already by now, but stops dead in her tracks to the table by the window.  
“You don’t seem to have any customers left… Sit with me?” she asks almost hopefully, and Luisa happily agrees, grabbing her half finished cup of coffee from the counter.

“What are you having there?” the redhead asks her, suspiciously eyeing the huge mug, with a black cat arching its back on it.  
“Cinnamon Latte,” Luisa answers after having swallowed the too big gulp she had just taken. “Want a try?”  
“No thank you,” the woman refuses. “I’m not a Latte kind of girl.”  
“Bet you’d like this one. It’s my very special recipe, and yes, it’s sweet but perfect for cold, Autumn evenings.”  
“Aha,” the redhead replies.  
“You don’t seem to be convinced easily,” Luisa grins.  
“Comes with my job I guess,” the woman shrugs and takes a cautious sip of her coffee.  
“Let me guess… Lawyer?”

The woman looks at Luisa with a surprised face. “How’d you know?”  
“It’s… I don’t know, it’s some sort of lawyer aura around you,” Luisa giggles warmly, and observes her customer’s lips splitting into an impressed smile.

They talk for more than an hour; way past Luisa’s usual closing time.  
The redhead is the one to get up and make her move first.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. For another one of those lifesaving cups of coffee!”

She’s by the door already, opens it and lets in a blast of icy wind, mixed with a few orange leaves, when Luisa realizes, she still doesn’t know her name.

“Hey, wait! You haven’t told me your name yet!”

When the redhead looks at her with that slightly questioning, sideways-turned face, Luisa feels like she has to explain herself.  
“You know, it might be really busy tomorrow morning… Friday’s usually are, and it would be helpful to know which name to write on the cup of Espresso Doppio Macchiato…?”

The redhead smiles and shakes her head.  
“Rose. My name’s Rose.”


	2. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly sorry about the delay...
> 
> I only now remembered this fic existed.  
> I had this chapter written for like ages already,:)

And from there on, Luisa prepared an Espresso Doppio Macchiato every morning during work days.  
Sometimes, Rose would be her first customer in the morning, stay and talk to her for a few minutes, while other days, she’d just hurry in, take her coffee with a thankful smile, and leave an extra large tip.  
However, Luisa never dared to go farther than their polite, yet somewhat flirty smalltalk.  
She wasn’t sure if Rose had picked up on her being everything but straight, and she was even less certain, if Rose herself would ever consider anything more than a somewhat witty conversation with a woman.  
Yet Luisa couldn’t help but dream of touching those gorgeous, pink lips; preferably with her own.

Therefore it isn’t hard to imagine how she felt, when Rose came in company of a handsome, tall, young man one Friday morning in November, and she felt even worse, when they sat down and ordered breakfast.

“There you go - one salmon bagel and a powdered sugar donut. Sure this is all you’re having, Rose?” she smiles, although she really doesn’t feel like it at all.  
Rose looks up at her with a grin. “Have you ever seen me have breakfast before? I don’t do it, I’m afraid,” she chuckles and picks up the donut. “The donut is already an exception, and only because he was being annoying.”  
“Can’t have her collapse later today,” the man joins in with a laugh.  
“Have I ever, Andrew? Have I ever?” Rose protests and most likely kicks him in the shin under the table; would explain his sudden hiss and pained expression.  
“You-“  
“Well, then enjoy!” Luisa interrupts awkwardly and turns around, walking back to the counter as fast as she can.  
She thinks, she can feel Rose’s eyes burning on her back, probably wondering why she was acting strange, and not broadcasting her happiness like usually.  
She tells her new employee, Laura, to take over the counter, and walks into the kitchen.  
Stress-baking has always been a favourite of hers, and the shop’s top-selling cake is almost sold out already today.

Just as she is pouring the gooey chocolate batter into the baking tray, Laura comes back inside, handing her a folded paper napkin.  
“A woman at the counter gave me this and told me to give it to you…”

Luisa finishes pouring the batter, wipes her hands on her apron and takes the napkin.  
“Thanks,” she says deliberately, when Laura won’t leave, but lingers in the doorway.  
The girl turns around finally, and Luisa unfolds the napkin.

You okay? :-)  
R.

She smiles reading the note, and the fact that Rose was a lawyer, who doodled smileys on napkin notes.

-

She felt better after that, and when Rose showed up alone on Monday again, Luisa could look her in the eyes again; more or less.  
None of them mentioned Friday at first, but they were a little more quiet as usual, and for the first time, Luisa didn’t do an inner happy dance, when Rose didn’t seem to be in a hurry.

“There you go - your coffee,” Luisa announces with a tight-lipped smile.  
“Thanks…” Rose replies with what might actually be a less confident smile than Luisa had ever seen her wear before.  
“Oh, about your note Friday-” Luisa starts, feeling obligated to somewhat apologize for her behaviour, “I got it - thanks for… asking, I guess!”  
She grins at Rose and could swear, her face has just gone a little pink beneath her make-up. “Was just such a stressful day, you know, sorry,” she adds, rearranging the now Christmas-themed objects on top of the cake display in order to have something to do and distract herself from the now completely blushed, beautiful, and coffee-addicted lawyer in front of her; straight lawyer, she reminds herself.  
Rose makes a sound of approval and nods her head, looking away, and warming her hands on the paper cup.  
“Was worried Andrew had misbehaved or something... Male lawyers are a different breed honestly. Reckless, and we did have a huge case on later that day, and he gets nervous... but... anyways, you know… “ she starts, hesitating. “I wanted to ask if you maybe… Can I invite you for a drink tonight?  
There’s a moment of stunned silence in between them, and even though Luisa didn’t consider it possible earlier, Rose has officially gone to a new level of going crimson; it’s like Snow White has gone as red as the polished apple she is handed.

“Uuuh… “ Luisa starts dumbfounded, still kind of thinking Rose had in-officially introduced her to her boyfriend on Friday; and how Rose had no idea she was a recovering alcoholic.

The hesitant break and Luisa’s reaction are enough to make Rose go into a spiraling try of undoing everything she’s said 10 seconds ago.  
“No, it’s okay, forget about it! I just thought… I didn’t think at all, I’m sorry! Sorry for, uhm, asking! There you go!”  
She basically throws way too much money onto the counter, in order to be able to just flee this embarrassing situation.

What she didn’t expect is Luisa finally overcoming her stupor and reaching out, catching her by the wrist and keeping her from storming out, to never come back to this sight of big, gay shame.

“I would love that,” Luisa smiles, and Rose dares to look up from the tan hand on her own sickly white and freckled arm, to this oh-so-damn-beautiful face.  
She doesn’t look exactly smart in that moment; more like somebody who’s just been told that unicorns actually existed, and that proof has been found for that too.  
She realizes she must be making a rather dumb face, so she clears her voice and looks away quickly.

“Uhm, okay! Well, when’s good for you? You, ahm… you close at half-past six, right?”

She curses internally over her obvious gay panic.  
This should’ve gone so much more smoothly!? Three minutes ago, she was still about 95 percent sure Luisa was a lesbian. Now her approximation was down to about 50 percent, and Rose wasn’t happy about it at all.  
Why was asking a girl out such a struggle every single time?

“How about nine? Do you know the Dead Rabbit?” Luisa ponders, obviously a lot calmer than Rose.

Rose nods.  
She has no idea where this is.

“Good! Then let’s meet there at nine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that date is going to be a catastrophe.  
> That’s what I’m going to just trow out there already.  
> Total catastrophe.
> 
> Would make my day if you’d leave kudos and maybe a comment...? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I actually shouldn't be posting this but meh...
> 
> I want to write a few chapters in this AU, but it'd help me lots if I got some feedback from you guys!  
> Tell me if we need the platonic Coffee Shop AU for this ship or not?
> 
> And tell me what you'd like to see happening in the story, since right now there's still aaaaaaall the possibilities!  
> Should I make it a pure fluff fest, or stir it up with some angst...?
> 
> Thanks for your help in advance!
> 
> xx Cate


End file.
